Heart of the House of Mouse
by SecretlyMinnieMouse
Summary: Pete has finally discovered why the House of Mouse has been successful every night and he plans to use the heart of the club to finally shut it down. Can he do it? :o Pwease review :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything! Everything belongs to Disney obviously. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Day after day, Pete could feel the insides of his body heat up each time he saw that Mickey and the gang successfully put up a show at the House of Mouse. He made it a habit to show up with a thick wooden pencil to snap angrily each night he went over.<p>

"This is impossible!" he grumbled to himself one night when he got home. "Each night the pipsqueak mouse and his friends always do a good show! How can I shut it down?"

Pete thought and thought for hours. He tried to think of the few occasions the show was almost ruined. "Hmm… there was that one time I stole the cartoons, and the other time I almost succeeded when I took out the battery…" he continued to think. "What happened those nights when they were able to continue the shows?"

Suddenly all his endless hours of useless thinking led up to one solution, a person actually, and that person was probably the most important employee in the House of Mouse: Minnie Mouse.

"That's it!" Pete jumped out of his squishy arm chair. "The pipsqueak's girl is what keeps the House of Mouse running. Now I got to think of somethin' to do to get her out of the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at the House of Mouse, everything was frantic as always. Daisy's computer suddenly gave out and she didn't know who had reservations for the night. Goofy slipped on some ice cubes in the kitchen, but that was an everyday thing. Donald was running late and Mickey had a hard time choosing which cartoons to show for the night.

Everyone went to Minnie Mouse for help of course.

"Minnie! Do you have the guest list? My computer isn't working so I don't know who has a reservation tonight!" Daisy panicked. Her big ponytail was flustered and crazy, much like Donald's tail feathers when they were set on fire.

"Don't worry Daisy, I printed the guest list." Minnie said calmly as she handed a couple of sheets of paper to her frustrated best friend.

"Oh thank goodness! Thanks Minnie!" Daisy said as she hugged her mouse friend and ran back to the reservation desk.

Minnie leaned against the small desk they had backstage and waited. "Five, four, three, two,…"

"Minnie!"

"Yes Mickey?" she smiled.

"Horace smashed another cartoon!" he panicked.

"Oh Mickey, he always does that. It's such a bad habit."

"He broke it! And we need it for tonight!"

"Don't worry; I made copies of all the cartoons in case we had a day like this." Minnie smiled as she took out a stack of videos from the desk. "Now which one do you need?" she asked sweetly.

"Aw Min, you're the best gal a mouse could have!" he complimented her. "I need that 1939 Donald cartoon, the one with the boys and the shark…" he scratched his head as he tried to remember the title.

"Oh! You mean _Sea Scouts_?"

"Yeah! That's the one."

Minnie sorted through the videos and took out the one he needed. "Thanks Min, you wanna go for a pizza after the show?"

Minnie sweetly giggled "of course!" she responded.

Mickey kissed his girl on the cheek and walked back to the control room with the video. Minnie then looked at the time on her watch. "Oh! Almost time to open!" she said as she scurried to the front doors to open up the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! :D Makes me feel special because this is my first fan fic haha.**

**I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>With the guest list and a pen handy at the reservation desk, Daisy quickly fixed her hair before the doors opened. Donald finally showed up and went through the back entrance of the House of Mouse and rushed to his post near Daisy's desk. "Where have you been Donald? It's almost show time!" Daisy asked.<p>

"It's not my fault! Some fatso and his car wouldn't let me drive through!" he explained. "Every time I thought I would get passed him he would suddenly drive his car in front of mine!"

"You better watch your mouth duck!" a familiar frightening voice boomed behind him.

Donald slowly turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Pete's huge body crowd over his. "Or else this fatso will beat you down to the ground!" the scary landlord threatened.

"Oh! Uh, I wasn't talking about you Mr. Pete, sir!" Donald said. "It was probably some other fatso that had the same car as yours!" he spoke nervously.

"Get out of the way! I need to speak with one of your little friends!"

"Mickey is in the control room with Horace." The sweet innocent voice said. Minnie Mouse was unlocking the front doors with a clipboard and her PDA under her arm.

"I don't need to see the mouse tonight, I need to see you." Pete said.

"Me?" she asked shockingly. "What about?"

"It has to be in private little missy." He demanded. "Now, outside the back doors."

Minnie shrugged and told her duck friends "I'll be back in a bit after I talk with Pete."

"See you in a bit, Minnie!" Daisy waved as she and Pete walked away. "Do you want me to look after your things when you get back?"

"Sure Daisy! Thanks." Minnie smiled as she left her things on reservation desk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mickey and Horace were having a little argument in the control room. "You have to stop slamming the video player, Horace." Mickey scolded. "If it weren't for Minnie, we wouldn't have had a show tonight."<p>

"Sorry I'll be more careful! Please don't take my mallet!" Horace apologized.

"You can keep it as long as you don't use it on the video player."

Horace then bowed his head and sighed deeply. "….Ok"

Clarabelle then appeared in the room. "What's going on?"

"Letters and packages are getting lost in the mail, poachers keep illegally hunting down elephants, and you won't go out on a date with me." Horace explained quickly and calmly.

"No, what's going on in here?" Clarabelle specified.

"Oh, uh, Mickey says I have to stop smashing the cartoon player with my mallet."

"Anyways, what's up Clarabelle?" Mickey asked politely.

"Word on the street is that Pete will try to shut us down again by attacking the support beam of the club." She said while reading off her small notepad.

"The support beam? What does that mean?" Mickey asked.

"Sure beats the heck out of me."

"Well we all have to keep a close eye on Pete then, tonight." Mickey then took a quick look at his watch. "Oh! The show is gonna start soon! I better get on stage!"

* * *

><p>While that was happening, Pete and Minnie went outside to talk. "Ok Pete, what is it? I have to get back soon; the show is going to start."<p>

"Oh nothing, I just need to you check something for me." Pete took out a brown sac from his back pocket. "Would this make a good bag for my dear Mama Pete?"

Minnie slightly confused asked. "What? That's why you needed to see me in private?"

"I also need you to see if it's comfortable inside." Pete smirked. Then at that moment, he placed the sac over Minnie and tied the opening of the sac. Poor Minnie squealed from inside the bag.

"Pete! Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Sure, I will." Pete said. "Just as soon as I shut down this cartoon club for good tonight!" And with his trademark evil laugh he placed the bag inside a dumpster and walked back inside.

"Now let's see how they can continue the show without the heart of this club. BUAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

There was a full house in the club and Daisy's hand cramped by the time she finished checking off the final reservation. Mickey thought about what Clarabelle said about Pete, so he had the waiter penguins and the Fantasia broomsticks guard every pole in the house.

"Now, Steamboat Willie himself, Mickey Mouse!" Mike announced.

Mickey slid on stage like always. "Hey everybody! We got another great show tonight! We'll start it off with a Goofy cartoon!" he then pointed to the large screen expecting Horace to play it. The screen was still black and Mickey was awkwardly standing there.

"Uh, hold on a bit everyone while I check what's going on."

Back stage he noticed Minnie wasn't there. Maybe there was an emergency that needed her he thought to himself.

In the control room Mickey found Horace laid back on his chair reading a magazine. "Did you break another cartoon Horace?"

"No, why? Aren't you supposed to be on stage now?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't play the cartoon."

"I didn't get the OK from Minnie to start playing."

"Really? Well play the cartoon while I go find her." Mickey told Horace.

Mickey went back down where he expected to see Minnie on her PDA like always, but this time he was wrong. Confused, he scratched his head. "Where is she?" he then thought that she was probably in the prop basement again, like the last time she went missing. "Pluto!" he called to his faithful pet.

Pluto appeared right away to his master. "Hey boy, did you see Minnie go down in the prop basement earlier?"

Pluto responded by nodding his head left and right with his usual groan. "Could you check if she's down there?" Mickey asked while petting his head.

Pluto barked happily and scurried down to the prop room. "Good boy!" Mickey called out.

* * *

><p>Pete took his seat in the audience, put up his feet, and slyly grinned. "Haha! Time to watch this place crumble down." And he just happened to have a small cookie in his hand and crushed it into little pieces as he said that (Got to love puns ). "Hey Goof!" he yelled.<p>

Goofy then appeared at his side with a handful of menus, a notepad, and a pencil. "What would you like Pete?" he asked kindly.

"Bring me another cookie, and this time _with_ a glass of milk!" Pete demanded with a hard slam on the table with his fist.

"Yes sir, Mr. Pete!" Goofy said happily with a salute and clumsily ran to the kitchen like always.

Back at the reservation desk Daisy wondered why Minnie was taking a long time to return from her talk with Pete. "She's been gone for a long time." She told Donald. "She needs her things to work backstage."

"I'm surprised nothing bad has happened yet." Donald commented.

"Guys, have either of you seen Minnie?" Mickey asked while approaching them.

"We were just talking about her." Daisy said. "Pete needed to talk to her and Minnie left her things with me and she hasn't come back to get them."

"Why did Pete need to talk with Minnie?" a shocked Mickey asked.

"Pete said that it was private." Donald answered. "There's something screwy going on here." He added with a wise chin stroke.

"I agree. After I present the next act I'll have a talk with him. He's responsible for Minnie's sudden disappearance. I just know it." Mickey said angrily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Minnie struggled inside the sac inside the dumpster. "Ugh! This is so 1930's! I thought I was done with this damsel in distress nonsense!" she pouted angrily. The only thing she could do at the moment was kick the side of the dumpster through the sac and hope that someone would hear it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Daisy, you said you have Minnie's PDA right?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. It's right here." Daisy said as she took it out from her desk.

"Ok good, I need you and Donald to temporarily host the show while I look for Minnie and possibly any other things Pete might have sabatoged. That PDA has everything going on tonight. Keep it safe." Mickey instructed.

"You can count on us Mickey!" Donald said as he secretly thought of ways he would use this opportunity for his own gain.

"Great! but don't try to take over the club again." Mickey said. "It took forever to fix it the last time you did that."

Donald's cocky grin slighty frowned. "...Fine." he mumbled.

Both of them shook hands and Mickey ran off with a final comment: Good Luck!

On stage, Donald and Daisy took a quick look at the PDA. "That was a good cartoon wasn't it?" Daisy asked the crowd. "Now the next act coming up are The Seven Dwarfs!" she announced cheerfully.

On the performance stage only six of the seven dwarfs were there. "We can't do this without Dopey!" Doc whispered across the stage. "We don't know where is he is!"

Suddenly Mickey ran to the six dwarfs with Dopey following his steps with his eyes on a red gem Mickey held. "Where have you been?" Grumpy demanded while he shook his fellow dwarf by his long robe.

"I found him in a closet back stage wearing a blind fold. I knew that he liked gems so I got this piece of rock candy and made it look like something valuable." Mickey explained. "Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of." then ran back.

Dopey licked the red cherry-flavored candy as he was questioned by the other dwarfs. "Who did this to you?" Doc asked. All Dopey did was shrug his shoulders while sucking on his precious candy.

"Places!" Grumpy yelled. Every one of the seven dwarfs jumped and clumsily formed into line to perform thier song.

The audience enjoyed the performance, except for a certain overweight landlord kitty who was covered his cookie crumbs and wore a milk mustache. "I was sure that it would've worked." Pete grumbled to himself. "No matter, Mickey Mouse won't be able to handle all the other obstacles I've created tonight." and proudly laughed under his breath. "Goof! I need more cookies!"

* * *

><p>Mickey ran up to the control room to meet with Horace again. "Keep a good eye on the stage. When you see that Daisy or Donald wave in your direction, play the next cartoon." the worried little mouse instructed.<p>

"Sure thing Mickey" Horace saluted.

"Have you seen Minnie?" Mickey asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Nope. Sorry."

"Oh ok, let me know if something urgent happens." and with that he went back down stairs and found Pluto at the feet of the stairs. "Pluto! Was Minnie in the prop basement?" With a small pout of his bottom lip the yellow dog shook his head from side to side. "Oh! where could she be? It wasn't this hard to find her in the '30's." and from that statement a bright lightbulb appeared over his head. "Pete!"

As Mickey was going to confront Pete, Minnie had managed to get out of the sac but now she had to find a way to open the lid of the locked dumpster to get out. "Oh! Has anyone noticed that I'm gone?" she asked outloud. "Can anybody hear me?" she yelled while kicking the side of the metal dumpster again. "Oh! I wonder how the show is going" she wondered as she sat down on the trash to rest. "I hope someone finds me soon."

* * *

><p>Mickey was not only filled with worries about Minnie, but he was also fuming with anger as he approached Pete's Table Wonderland of Cookies and Milk. "Alright Pete, where's Minnie? !"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mickey Mouse is pissed! xD haha <em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like cliff hangers haha :) anyways, I hope ya'll are liking it**

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, mouse" Pete simply said when confronted by Mickey. "I've just been here enjoying the show."<p>

"You never enjoy a show!" Mickey yelled. "Now where's Minnie?" the volume of his voice grew louder with each question he demanded to be answered. The angry mouse started rolling up the sleeves of his jacket and his face was slowly turning red much like Donald on a daily temper tantrum.

Pete could sense Mickey's anger and felt a little frightened as he hadn't seen the small mouse in this state in a long time. "Relax mouse if you know what's good for ya!" he abruptly stood on the floor towering over his rival as a few cookie crumbs rolled down his white suit.

"Don't cheese me off pal! Now what did you talk to Minnie about?" Mickey demanded.

"Oh nothing, I just needed a feminine opinion for a birthday present to my dear Mama Pete." he responded innocently with playing with his fingers and looking around the room suspiciously." Now get out of my face before you really get me mad!" he boomed.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me what you just said Pete!" a red-faced Mickey yelled.

Right at that moment Gus Goose came out of the kitchen flapping around his wings in desperation while honking. "There's no food in the kitchen!" Goofy said aloud for everyone in the room to hear. Very few people had ordered early and recieved their meals.

"Oh dear!" Snow White cried from the audience.

"What happened Gus?" Goofy asked. The flustered goose explained to him what had happened. "He says that all the food has dissappeared and he _swears_ that he didn't eat it all this time."

"Not to worry everyone!" a happy voice called out from a table. The Genie floated over his table and cracked his knuckles and formed his fingers into the shape of a gun. He started zapping the empty plates of every hungry guest. When the glow quickly wore off, there was a perfect amount of the desired food every person wanted. When he was finished Genie blew on his index fingers making a hollow sound. The audience applauded and cheered and started digging into thier dinners.

"Gee, thanks Genie!" Mickey thanked him. "Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"No reward is neccessary. I'm just happy to help put on a show for everyone to enjoy." he said while bowing.

"No! A reward is needed. How about you perform for us tonight?" Mickey offered. Everyone heard what the greatful mouse said and started applauding and fist pumping while repeating his name.

"Genie! Genie! Genie!"

"Go for it Genie!" Aladdin insisted.

"Oh alright!" Genie flew over to the stage made a microphone appear in his hand. "So anyone here from Agrabah?"

"Alright, where were we Pete?" Mickey turned to Pete's table only to discover that he wasn't there. All that was left of him were the cookie crumbs and various glasses of milk.

"Spread out and find him!" Mickey ordered his friends to do.

* * *

><p>"How does Minnie do this?" Daisy asked herself while backstage. She became extremly confused because Genie took place of O'Malley and the Alley Cats. "Now I have to reschedule and everything." All the buttons on the PDA were confusing her until it suddenly shut down and springs started bursting out of it. "Oh no." she said calmly.<p>

Pete suddenly ran passed her making her twirl in a circle making her dizzy. He then came back took the PDA out of her hands and stomped on it and ran away leaving behind an echo of his famous evil laugh.

Donald then came by. "What happened?" he asked Daisy.

"Pete came by and broke Minnie's PDA!" she answered while feeling a little relief that she had another excuse as to why it was broken.

"Oh no! Where did he go?"

"That way!" she said pointing towards the stage and both ran towards that direction.

When they were gone Mickey went backstage to find Pete. He looked in his dressing room and the dressing room for entertainment where he saw O'Malley and the Alley Cats chilling. "Are we on now?" O'Malley asked. But all Mickey did was slam the door without an answer.

"Maybe he went outside." he thought to himself while slamming open the back doors.

* * *

><p><strong>woo hoo! Almost done! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"...so the other day I'm saying to Al, 'Have you noticed that the Sultan has put on a few pounds?' uh, no offense sire" Genie said while doing his routine. He casually spun the cord of the microphone when a sudden huge white blur ran passed him, spinning Genie and unintentionally getting the cord tied around him.

"He went this way!" Donald yelled with Daisy following in his steps. They quickly ran passed Genie, spinning him again, untying the cord.

"Talk about a twist!" Genie joked. (I couldn't resist xD)

Pete who at this point was sweating through his white suit hid in the kitchen. "Gah! I just had this suit dry cleaned and pressed!" he complained quietly. "No matter, time to pull out the big guns." he said quietly while chuckling evily to himself like a stereotypical villian.

* * *

><p>Mickey ran outside near the dumpsters. "Where are you Pete?" he yelled angrily. "I know you're out here!"<p>

Still trapped in the dumpster, Minnie heard Mickey's angry remarks. "Mickey?" she said. She then stood abruptly on top of the garbage and started kicking the metal side of the dumpster again. "Mickey! " she yelled. "I'm in here Mickey!"

Mickey's big ears twitched when he heard the banging from the dumpster. "Mickey! In here Mickey!" he heard Minnie squeak.

"Minnie!" he smiled. He quickly approached the dumpster and said to her: "Don't worry Min! I'll get you out of there in a jiffy!" He removed the lock and Minnie popped up like a Jack-in-a-Box gasping for fresh air.

Mickey helped her get out and when on the ground she immediately gave him a kiss on the cheek and embraced him. He returned her affection, but couldn't help but think of the stench of garbage that came off her clothes. Minnie soon smelled herself and broke the hug. "Ew." she simply said. "Where's Pete? He's the one that trapped me in there!" she said furiously.

"I knew it! I came out here to get some answers about where you were." Mickey explained.

Minnie grabbed his hand and with an angry look on her face, she told him "C'mon! I gotta give him a piece of my mind!" and both stomped (mostly Minnie) into the House.

* * *

><p>Near the entrance of the kitchen, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy stood keeping their eyes peeled for Pete andor suspicious activity that was Pete-related. "Do you see anything Goofy?" Donald asked.

"All I see is Mickey and Minnie coming towards us." Goofy said so calmly. After a few seconds they all finished analyzing Goofy's statement.

"MINNIE!" they all gasped.

Daisy ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly, but quickly loosened the grip when she smelled Minnie's unfortunate stentch of garbage. "Minnie! You stink!" Daisy practically yelled for everyone to hear.

During that small reunion, Clarabelle stood in the background with her pencil and notepad. "Minnie...stinks." she mumbled while writing it down.

"Where have you been?" Goofy asked. "It's been almost impossible without you."

"Pete trapped me in the dumpster outside." the smelly mouse explained and took a quick look around the room. "It looks like you guys handeled fine without me. Have there been any problems?"

"Our first act was almost a disaster and then all our food dissappeared." Goofy explained to her.

"But Genie saved our butts on that problem." Donald added.

"Speaking of which, why is Genie up there? It was supposed to be O'Malley and the Alley Cats if I remember correctly." Minnie questioned.

"I had to reward him somehow." Mickey said nervously.

"Oh, well I suppose thats alright." Minnie said calmly. "Now where's Pete?"

"We can't find him anywhere!" Daisy answered.

At that moment Genie's spotlight dissappeared and soon the rest of the lights turned off. "Someone could've just told me to wrap it up. I can take a hint." Genie said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong> Thats what I got for now. Another chapter coming soon! :)<strong>

**Keep those reviews pouring in! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I watched some House of Mouse episodes for more inspiration to make longer chapters and this is what I came up with. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Minnie was almost as furious as Donald. She had had enough of Pete's annoying and sometimes dangerous shenanigans. Her face was steaming red with anger. "THAT'S IT!" she shrieked angrily. She took Mickey by his hand and stomped to the control box in the dark. She amazingly didn't bump into anything, but the same thing couldn't be said about Mickey as he followed her, but also apologizing along the way.<p>

"Sorry *bump*... sorry...*bump*...sorry!" he apologized.

"Keep up Mickey!" Minnie demanded.

"Ow!" a much disliked voice cried out. "Hey! I demand an apology Squeeky!" Mortimer Mouse yelled out at Mickey while he soothingly squeezed his large foot.

"Forget you!" both he and Minnie replied in unison. At that moment, Lumiere lit up his candles giving the room a tolerant amount of light.

Mickey soon got loose of Minnie's grip, much to his dismay, but had to get on stage to calm down the audience. "Alright everyone, just sit tightly while Minnie and I check the electricity." he said calmly.

Later backstage, both mice were looking at the control box and noticed that the battery was missing... again."This is the second time that this has happened" Minnie said.

"I wanna get my hands on his fat neck." Mickey added angrily. "No one steals my girl, tries to ruin the show, and gets away with it!" he said while cracking his knuckels.

"You said it!" Donald said proudly and he held hands with Daisy and Goofy to get through the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Go towards the light." Minnie instructed.

"No! Anything but THE light!" Goofy cried pathetically (yet funny) as he fell to the floor and covered his head in fear. "I'm not ready for my time to end!"

"Goofy. I have a flashlight." Minnie said while flicking it on and off at his face.

The silly man-dog-hybrid-thing peeked out an eye and saw the light from Minnie's flashlight. He let out a funny chuckle and got up to his feet with an embaressed blush in his cheeks. "Oh."

"I had no trouble in the dark. All I had to do was follow the scent of garbage." Daisy happily said referring to Minnie obviously.

Normally Minnie would've retaliated, but she had bigger fish to fry. She waved her flashlight around the room and noticed that Mickey wasn't at her side anymore. "Mickey? Mickey where are you?" she asked feeling worried like any good girlfriend would feel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in his "super-secret hiding spot", Pete rethought of the last time he cut the power at the House of Mouse. "My mistake was having left the battery behind." he said, breaking the fourth wall. "But I gots it with me this time. There is no way anyone could save the show now." he said as he marveled at the battery in his hands.<p>

"Your hands are cold!" the poor battery complained in the hands of the atrocious fat cat.

"Oh shut up!" Pete ordered his hostage and stuffed it in his coat.

"Ahh! It's warm and sweaty in here! Somebody help me!" the battery yelped, but were muffled by the white coat for no one else but Pete to hear.

"Hmm, I suppose I should check on Mousey's girl." he said aloud. Using his sneaky skills, he went out of the House unnoticed (also because it was too dark to see, not even Lumiere's candels could unveil him) and went into the alley.

"It smells like sweat and cookies!" the battery cried in agony.

"There is no pleasing you, is there?" he asked casually while approaching the cell where he originally he placed Minnie Mouse. "Alright, how you doing in there?" he demanded to know with a kick against the dumpster.

No answer. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Pete said a little louder.

Nothing.

"She's not in there." a familiar high-pitched voice said from behind a confused cat.

Pete slowly turned around and saw a very angry Mickey Mouse who was practically staring into his soul. All Pete could say was "...Who's not in there?" he asked innocently while fiddling with his fingers.

"You know very well whom I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Mickey answered.

"Somebody get me out of here!" Pete's hostage yelled out when it heard a voice that wasn't Pete's.

* * *

><p><strong>dun... dun... DUUUN! you like? :D Next chapter coming soon! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The audience was at the moment using Lumiere's candles for light. Now that Minnie was out and about, she took control of the situation at hand, but she still wondered where Mickey had gone to. He was at her side one minute and at the next, he wasn't, but she couldn't let that stop her from saving the show. "Goofy, go on stage and tell ghost stories." she said while handing him a flashlight.

"You got it Minnie!" Goofy happily saluted her and ran, almost tripping, on stage.

She walked over towards the desk they had backstage and took out a walkie talkie. "Horace, do you think you can make smoke appear around Goofy _without_ using electricity?"

"Not a problem." Horace responded from his post.

"As for the rest of you" Minnie said referring to Clarabelle, Donald, and Daisy, "spread out and search for that battery." she commanded.

The remaining three went separate ways leaving the backstage to Minnie and Pluto, who refused to leave her side in case Pete decided to come out of hiding and capture her again. She scratched his head and looked for the battery like everyone else.

"Pluto, could you sniff out the battery?" she asked kindly while pointing at the control box with her flashlight.

The happy dog nodded happily and hopped on his hind legs and sniffed the empty control box. As he sniffed his floppy black ears and tail went stiff pointing straight up in the air. They slowly let loose as he set his little black nose on the floor and started dragging it along the surface as he walked.

Minnie followed him, but stopped when she heard a sudden banging sound coming from outside. "Did you hear that?" she asked her canine campanion.

Pluto nodded his head up and down and started growling at the back doors. Minnie hesistantly approached the doors and slowly pushed them open. When opened all the way she saw a banged up Mickey sitting on the ground leaning his back against the wall while a happy looking battery sat on his lap.

"Mickey! Oh my goodness! What happened?" she asked as she cupped her hands on his face to observe the damage that was done to him. "Are you alright?"

Mickey took her hands away from his face and placed them in his hands and gently rubbed them to calm down his worried girlfriend. "I'm fine Min!" he said happily, as if nothing had happened.

"Mickey! You're hurt! Tell me what happened!" she demanded to know as she helped him up on his feet.

At that moment the same banging sound Minnie and Pluto heard previously sounded again. This time coming from the dumpster, where she had earlier that night had been trapped in. "Hello?" a familiar voice called out. "Anyone out there? I don't like it in here!"

Minnie looked at the dumpster, then at Mickey, then back at the dumpster. "Is that Pete in there?" she asked astonishingly.

"Yup, let's see how he likes it in there." he joked as he took his girl by the hand and escorted her back inside the club.

"Oh Mickey!" she giggled as she gave him a gentle smooch on his cheek. "You're a true hero."

"You bet he is! He saved my life!" the greatful battery said happily while riding on Pluto's back.

"Now let's get you fixed up." Minnie said as she sat Mickey down on a chair followed by another loving kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Goofy had been doing good so far, but had run out of stories to tell. "So..uhh..." he pulled on the collar of his shirt to let out the steam from his nerves. Lucky for him, at that moment that lights turned back on and the audience cheered. Lumiere turned off his flames and set down his arms with a relieved sigh. Goofy also sighed of relief and looked behind him and saw the screen. "How about a cartoon everybody?" he asked into the microphone.<p>

As expected the audience cried out another cheer and Goofy gave a thumbs up towards Horace's base.

The audience area turned dark again and the screen lit up with cartoon awesome-ness and played the Donald Duck cartoon Minnie had provided for Mickey previously that evening:_ Sea Scouts_.

Everyone gathered backstage now that the battery had obviously been found. Minnie was taking care of Mickey's wounds when everyone arrived. "Mickey! What happened?" a worried Goofy asked.

"Oh, I just had to care of some things with Pete. Now he's enjoying his stay in the dumpster." Mickey answered all chill like. "No one gets away with messing with my girl!"

Donald cracked his knuckles and his neck. "I would like to give that palooka a piece of my mind."  
>"Yeah! Me too!" Goofy added.<p>

Mickey cooly swifted his hand towards the back doors. "Be my guest." he smirked.

Both the angry duck and dog man person chuckled evilly as they went outside and closed the doors behind them. The rest of the gang were all ears as they awaited the oncoming sounds.

They heard the dumpster being unlocked. "Oh thank goodness!" they heard Pete say. There was no response from the guys. "What are you doing? AHH!"

After his final remark, his talking just turned into noise as Goofy and Donald landed a couple beatings on him. His grunts and the banging of the metal dumpster collided to make things a little harder to hear.

The cartoon ended which meant that it was also time to end the show. Mickey and Minnie were on the stage. Minnie wrapped her arms around his waist and Mickey placed his hand on hers. "I hope everyone had a good time tonight!" Mickey said to the audience. "Tonight was a little off, but we had fun right?"

The audience applauded and whistled, the same glorious noise that happened everytime there was a good show.

Before Mickey was going to say the final goodbye, Pete straddled on stage with a dumb expression on his face. His white jacket was torn up and there was a bite missing from his ear. "Yes Mama! I want the last cookie!" he dizzily said before falling flat on his face with a stupid smile.

"Haha! So long everybody!" and with that, the show ended with Mickey and Minnie sharing a kiss.

**DONE! please review! :D ending too cheesy? haha**


End file.
